1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a repeating injector for a fire extinguishing gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fire extinguishers have heretofore been produced. One known example of the fire extinguisher is a gas fire extinguisher which uses a cylinder filled with a fire extinguishing gas, such as carbon dioxide in a liquefied state, and which is adapted to eject the gas as a fire extinguishing agent, for example, by manually breaking a seal member of this cylinder. The known fire extinguishers also include a fire extinguisher adapted to eject a powdered or water soluble fire extinguishing agent with a gas pressure. However, among these conventional fire extinguishers, a gas fire extinguisher is not speedily operated by hand, so that an efficient fire extinguishing action using the same cannot be made. When a fire extinguisher adapted to eject a powdered or water soluble fire extinguishing agent is used practically, the machines, instruments, clothes and documents installed, stored and placed in a room are damaged greatly due to the deposition of the fire extinguishing agent thereon during a fire extinguishing operation. It is also possible to use a fire extinguisher having a cylinder filled with a fire extinguishing gas under a high pressure, sealed at a head portion thereof with a seal member, and adapted to eject the fire extinguishing gas when the seal member at the head portion of the cylinder is broken forcibly by a manual operation. However, even in the case of this fire extinguisher in which only one cylinder filled with a fire extinguishing gas is installed, it is necessary to remove a cylinder which has become empty, and install a new cylinder filled with a fire extinguishing gas, by manual operations each time the ejection of the fire extinguishing gas is completed. Namely, since such a cylinder renewing operation takes much time, a fire extinguishing action cannot be carried out continuously with a high efficiency when a fire extinguishing purpose cannot be achieved with only one cylinder.